


Fireflies

by enma



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Probably never going to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits and pieces I probably will never touch again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Often.

Mal would look at Simon and sometimes he'd see the Doctor he used to be. Quick, efficient and brisk, tending to his patients with a single-minded purpose almost scary in it's intensity.   
Sometimes he'd see the brother trying to be father, mother and caretaker all rolled into one.   
More often than he'd like, he saw the insecure core boy, trying hard to fit in but being held back by learned prejudices and under-developed social skills.   
The Simon he most liked to see was flushed and moaning. Hair mussed and lips bruised blood-red. Hoarse voice begging and pleading and chanting his name over and over.   
That Simon was his and his alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely.

Jayne was cleaning his guns again. This was not unusual.   
Jayne was cleaning his guns in the infirmary.   
Simon's left eyelid twitched.   
"Jayne. What are you doing?" Voice deceptively mild, Simon stood with arms folded across his chest.   
Jayne looked up and said nothing, even as his hands continued their rhythmic movements. The guns were laid out, surprisingly tidily, along the med-bed. There was no other disruption to Simon's equipment he noted, relieved.   
Jayne continued to say nothing, although his eyes were firmly locked onto Simon's and his face was unreadable.   
Simon shifted, this was beginning to get disturbing. He opened his mouth to tactically withdraw so he could find the Captain when Jayne shrugged and muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?"  
To his surprise Jayne actually seemed embarrassed. Simon found himself moving closer to the big merc, drawn almost against his will.  
"Jayne?"   
"I said, ehhh.... I said I jes' wanted some company is all." Jayne kept his eyes firmly locked on what his hands were doing, so he missed the shy, pleased smile Simon gave him.  
Simon understood. With Wash and Book gone there wasn't much in the way of company in the lonely hours.   
"Okay." And they talked through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadliest.

The deadliest creature known to man was woman. He'd been duped twice by one of the most evil of the species. So it wasn't really his fault. That was Mal's story and he was sticking to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Starcraft.

Simon's drugs kept her here, in this place of steel walls and human frailty. She knew he thought he was doing what was best, but he was thinking with his eyes closed.  
If he could only see the reality she had been opened to.  
The Captain, Mal, large and all-encompassing, he held them all in his giant hands. He was the protector, the one who carried them safely through space and time.  
Kaylee, sweet and gentle, took care of the heart. She worked with smiles and wrenches, keeping the gears turning and hope flowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's not even finished in drabble form...


	5. Chapter 5

Clock.

Tick. 

It was the waiting that was hardest. A cliche, but inescapable.

Tock.

Were they okay? Had the job gone wrong again?

Tick.

The infirmary was prepped and waiting. His medical bag lay at his feet.

Tock.

Nothing to do but wait. Pray that this time, this time, they'd come back safe. 

Tick. 

The sunset was red across the horizon. It would be soon, for better or worse.

Tock.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence

Simon stared blankly at the wall across from his bunk. There were no words to ease the pain in his chest, or to melt the ice forming around his thoughts. No words at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are from one story I have no idea how to write.

As loud and definitely off-key singing echoed up from the wine cellar, Inara’s expression hardened. “I don’t care how you do it,” she gritted out through clenched teeth, “Just. Get. Him. Gone!”

“So what shall we do today?”   
The dinosaurs simply looked back.  
Wash sighed. Obviously he was still too depressed. He curled up in his chair and proceeded to fall back asleep, clutching Bessie, his favourite Diplodocus.

The woman wasn’t tall, or even particularly scary-looking. She was actually quite beautiful, if you were into women that is. However she loomed over the suddenly nervous Simon. He gazed at hard chocolate eyes and gulped, feeling about ten inches tall. Maybe it was the way her expression was cold as ice. Maybe it was the way she stood, confidence leaking from every pore. But it was probably the gun she held cocked in her hand.  
“Yes?”


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Fixed

Inara sighed and settled back into the cushions. As she watched the steam rise from her teacup, she basked in the memories of days spent in silk and incense. When her purpose was determined and she was determined on her purpose.

(Notes: That didn't come out quite how I wanted it but after re-writing and re-writing I finally gave up.)

Prompt: Complicated

Book smiled inwardly at the damage River had done to his beloved bible. It wasn't because he didn't mind the destruction. His reasons, like the man himself, were complicated.

Prompt: Broken

Mal’s curses echoed through the cockpit and down into the galley. The landing was the worst Wash had experienced since flight school. He gazed at the table sadly, broken fingers splayed out uselessly.

Prompt: Lost

His grandfather’s watch was lost. It was such a small thing in the grand scheme of life, but it seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Simon muffled his sobs into his pillow, letting months of pain finally work its way out.


End file.
